shinobi daze
by A Musing Cat
Summary: basically just naruto drabbles, written when inspiration strikes. most will be either angst, humor or fluff.1. gaara and sasuke want the samething, which wants something else entirely 2. ino seeks naruto's help in a matter of his expertise...
1. gimmee, gimmee, sometimes gets

**Title: gimmee, gimmee, sometimes gets**

**Rating: pg-13 for shonen-ai**

**Pairings/characters: GaaraxNaruto, one-sided SasukexNaruto **

**Word count: 699**

**Warnings: shonen-ai, OOC**

**Summary: Gaara wants Naruto, Sasuke wants Naruto, Naruto wants ramen**

**Dedication: Ookami. 'Cause it's her birthday present :D **

**Prompt: Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto and ramen triangle**

**A/N: this ended up being more GaaraXNaruto then I had intended, but I'm not complaining. I can't really write Sasuke too well TT oh, and the title's crappy**

Naruto stared at the inside of his frog wallet and then back at the empty bowls of ramen he'd already consumed. He knew that with what he had already eaten, and with the money he had, he couldn't afford any more.

But he was still hungry.

Naruto glanced at the shinobi sitting on either side of him. On his right, Sasuke had a glare fixed o his bowl as he ate. On Naruto's left, Gaara stared blankly ahead, seemingly lost in thought.

Naruto sighed. He could ask Sasuke for more money and he'd totally waste his efforts, because Sasuke no doubt would insult him and refuse to pay for any more food. Or, if he asked Gaara, the Suna shinobi might consent and buy him more of his lunch. Or kill him with his sand coffin jutsu. The chances were fifty-fifty.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, his conflict was not the only one taking place at the ichiraku ramen bar. Gaara and Sasuke were taking turns to glare at each other around Naruto's back. When Naruto had asked each if they'd come to ichiraku with him, they had thought he had asked them alone. And neither shinobi was thrilled to be sharing his time with Naruto with anyone else (Naruto was at the moment, completely oblivious to this fact).

Sasuke scowled into his bowl of ramen (which, for the record, WAS really very good). He'd known Naruto for much longer then Gaara and had worked besides him on countless missions. And at least he was from the same village! Really, Gaara shouldn't even be considering anything.

Gaara was in a similar mindset. He felt that after all Naruto had done for him, he at least acknowledged Naruto's worth at all times, which Sasuke seemed to do only rarely. And to be honest, Gaara simply didn't need many reasons; Naruto should be his and Sasuke had better not even think of encroaching in on Gaara's territory.

Naruto, unaware of Gaara and Sasuke's jealousy of one another, continued to play with the all-important question; to mooch off of friends or not to mooch off of friends. And which one at that.

A stroke of genius struck Naruto. He basically wanted to get either Sasuke or Gaara to buy him more lunch. But to ask one of them specifically would be risky. So, he opted for a more ambiguous approach.

"Aaaw, man! I don't have enough money left for any more, but I'm still all hungry! What'm I gonna do?..." Naruto put his chin on the counter and looked frustrated.

Gaara and Sasuke both stared at him for a moment. Gaara, quicker to comprehend what possibilities this presented, jumped at the chance.

"Naruto."

The fox-boy turned to blink at Gaara, who was gazing evenly back at him.

"I'll buy you as much more as you need" Naruto instantly perked up "but only if you give me something first." Gaara continued.

Naruto blinked at him for moment and then broke into a grin, nodding.

"Yeah, ok. Sure!"

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to be steeling himself for something. Then he leaned foreword, gently turned Naruto's face towards him with one hand and pressed his lips against the blonde shinobi's.

The mouthful of ramen Sasuke had just taken fell from his mouth as he gaped at the Suna shinobi's actions.

After a few moments, Gaara moved back, waiting calmly for Naruto's reaction. Sasuke watched as well, praying that Naruto would freak out in some way or at least act reproachful.

The blonde shinobi blinked a couple of times, rubbed his lips together a bit and gave an ambiguous shrug before grinning hopefully at Gaara.

"Ramen?"

Typical Naruto.

Gaara nodded, an amused look on his face. "Of course. I agreed to buy you all you wanted."

"Yaaay!"

As Naruto tucked into his newest bowl of noodles, Gaara looked at Sasuke. A smirk appeared on his face as he licked his lips and said calmly

"Tasted like ramen."

Sasuke's chopsticks snapped in half in his fingers while Gaara gloated over his victory and Naruto happily indulged in consuming his favorite food in the world, slightly less oblivious then before.

Though not by much.


	2. perverse reverse

**Title: perverse reverse**

**Rating: pg-13 **

**Pairings/characters: Naruto, Ino, Sakura **

**Word count: 876**

**Warnings: none**

**Summary: Naruto is an expert when it comes to thinking up this type of thing**

**Dedication: Ookami. 'Cause it's her birthday present :D **

**Prompt: -------- jutsu 'boy style'**

**A/N: oh, this was so much fun for me. I loved thinking up the dialogue between Naruto and Ino. This is dialogue filled, because I really love writing conversations, so I hope nobody's really bored by that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, even if I'd like to**

Normally, Ino wouldn't have even thought about asking Naruto for help. With anything. Ever. But this was the exception. It was one of the specialties he excelled at, better then anyone else in the whole village.

He sat and stared blankly while she explained, completely focused for once. When Ino had finished describing her situation, he scratched his head and frowned a little.

"So, it's gotta be somethin' good right? To get even? I mean, this kind of thing, ya can't go at it half-assed." Naruto grinned up at her from the log he was perched on.

She smirked back. "So, you've got any ideas?"

If Naruto's grin got any wider, it'd fall off his face. He knew very well she didn't need an answer. He practically farted ideas for this kind of stuff.

"Ok, before you tell me any random possibilities, some rules, okay dork?" Ino poked Naruto's forehead protector. "One) you break any of the following rules and I'll tell forehead girl you were in on it. Two) nothing too childish. It's got to be pretty sophisticated, so put your best effort into it. And three) it's got to be totally, completely, incredibly humiliating."

"Yep, yep. Got it…. Ya know," Naruto's grin became almost predatory as he stood, the same look that would cause Kakashi to sigh in exasperation and Iruka to watch him like a hawk "I have this one thing… it's pretty useful… I bet someone's told ya about it, and all it would take are a few minor changes."

Ino put her hands on her hips and glared at him with her best 'I'm the boss, do as I say' look. "Look, just tell me already!"

"Well, you're practically shameless, right?"

Ino punched him.

"So, that's pretty much the idea." Naruto, now sporting a lovely black eye, finished whispering the devious plot into Ino's ear.

Ino thought about it for a moment. "So it'd be like the, you know-"

"'Cept in reverse. Yeah. What do you think?"

Ino stared at him for moment before promptly smacking him on the back of the head in a good-natured-sort-of-way.

"That, Naruto, may be one of the most genius ideas I've ever heard. And I'm on Shikamaru's team. Oh, and if you tell him I aid that, I'll kill you."

"Ehehheh. Yeah, well, there are still some bugs to sort out. I mean, normally it'll just plain work, but girls… well, you're more specific, right?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, it's got to be pretty well chosen in order to work right."

"Hey! Hey! I know! You could use my image!"

"UGH! Hell, I wouldn't wish a fate like that on my worst enemy." Ino blinked "which, come to think of it, makes sense, given that I'm going up against my worst enemy."

"Yeah, yeah, ok… well, who do we know who would work?" Naruto asked.

Ino thought about it for a moment before gasping.

"What?" Naruto stared at her.

Ino started to answer then squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, a weird sort of grin appearing on her face. Finally, after a few moments of internal debate, she leaned forward and whispered something in Naruto's ear. He made a disgusted face

"Ewwww."

"Well, I know from your perspective you'd think that. But for the jutsu, how would that work?"

Naruto recovered from the fake vomiting he'd been pantomiming since Ino had told him her idea. "Yeah… ok, it'd work. But you've got to work out the very specifics in your own! Cause I don't really… I mean… ugh…" he shuddered.

"Fine. Now, let's get to work." Ino smirked, rubbing her hands together conspiratorially.

"Ooohh, fooorrrehead girl?" Ino called out in a singsong fashion to Sakura. The pink haired Kunoichi turned to look down the some-what crowded street towards where her rival was running up to her.

"What do you want, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked, staring suspiciously at Ino. That smirk on her face wasn't exactly one that you'd see on an innocent angel.

"Weellll… the other day, you managed to completely humiliate me in front of my team. So now…" Ino spread her arms to indicate the bust road about them "I'm gonna embarrass you in front of _everyone _and you can make a choice. You see, I'm merciful. You can be embarrassed by demonstration. Or you can just out and admit to everyone here at the top of your lungs that you're a pervert."

Sakura shook her head. "Ino, Ino, Ino. Pig-girl. First of all, I'm not a pervert, or at very least, I'm less of one then you are. And second, on what grounds, would I ever give in to you?"

Ino's smile oozed evil. "I was so hoping you'd say of something like that. Allow me to show my new trick."

She proceeded to make the needed hand sign and calmly said the name of the jutsu, leaving Sakura about two second to blink at the familiar name and think '_what the hell?'_ before high blood pressure cause her nose to explode in twin geysers of blood.

Because, when faced with a boy-versioned sexy-no-jutsu with the looks of Uchiha Sasuke, there was really no chance of survival for the poor kunoichi.


End file.
